


Violatio

by Sneakend



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Crime Scenes, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: Wlw oneshots1. Tashigi/Reiju2. Nami/Reiju3. Nami/Tashigi
Relationships: Tashigi/Vinsmoke Reiju





	Violatio

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for Femslash February but as you can see I only managed to write stuff, not actually post it so... Femslash March.

It was six in the morning and the temperature was somewhere south of minus ten degrees. That would've been fine if it had been a normal day, them patrolling in a car — with heated seats! — or going through a pile of paperwork within a walking distance from the coffee maker that made a mean cappuccino.

Unfortunately, today wasn't a normal day. Tashigi had already known that when the call had come in, homicides weren't a common occurrence around these parts, but it really sunk in now as she was staring at the eviscerated body at her feet.

The blood from the victim's wounds had seeped into the snow and she noted that it was concentrated in one place, no trail of crimson indicating he might've been stabbed while standing up. If he'd attempted to escape after receiving the wound, the evidence had been erased by the perpetrator.

"So, what do you think?" Smoker asked her, his breath visible in the cold air, reminiscent of the smoke his cigars always produced. Tashigi decided not to mention that though, he'd been told to stop smoking at crime scenes as per protocol and it was still a touchy subject.

Instead, she cleared her throat. "The victim is in his thirties, I think, seems to have been dead for a while. He was stabbed right here, or someone took the time to make it look like he was. He's not wearing enough clothes for this weather."

That last part could've meant many things, of course. Maybe he lived close by or knew someone who did. Or maybe he'd just been too drunk to remember to fetch his coat when exiting the bar — if that's where he'd come from, hardly unlikely seeing as it was weekend.

"Sounds about right."

"Is there an ID?" Tashigi asked.

"Not that we've found so far. Because that would've been too easy."

"Is someone coming for the body?"

"Don't you worry about that, you go get the statement from the one who found the body," Smoker told her.

"There's a witness?" Nobody had mentioned that.

"Our lucky day," Smoker said, pointing towards the ice skating rink across the square, "the pink broad."

Tashigi turned to look, and true enough, there was a lone figure gliding across the ice, her pink hair sticking out of her equally pink winter hat. "The... Skater?"

"That's her."

Tashigi gave him a stern look. Why he would've let a witness leave the proximity of the scene was anybody's guess.

"What? I've been keeping my eye on her," Smoker protested.

_I bet you have_ , Tashigi thought. "I'll get to it, then."

"Meet me back at the car." Undoubtedly he'd be making his way there in no time so he could smoke in peace and warm up while Tashigi suffered.

"I don't even know where you're parked!"

* * *

The skater spotted her from far away and slid to an elegant stop by the rail, leaning her arms on it so she was dangerously close to Tashigi's face. "Hello there."

Tashigi took a step backwards. "I heard you found the body?"

"That I did, not how I'd planned to begin my day but what can you do?" the woman said with a smile, not visibly upset by having just encountered a dead body. 

"Alright. And what's your name?"

"Reiju. Vinsmoke," she said, with a significant pause between the names. She peered at Tashigi as if waiting for something before sighing a little. "No? You haven't heard of me?"

"Should I have?" Usually, she was good with names but this one didn't ring a bell. 

Reiju made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Eh, I suppose not everyone watches the Olympics."

She could've been lying, not that Tashigi would've known. Her taste in sports wasn't mainstream enough to be represented in the Olympics. She made a mental note to verify her claim later, a quick search online should do the trick. 

Whether she was telling the truth or not, this didn't seem like the kind of place a professional athlete would train in. The ice rink was out in the open, close to one of the city's train stations. There was even a little cafe attached to it — though it was closed right now — for people to sit and observe the skaters. 

"Since when do Olympic athletes train in an ice rink meant for tourists?"

"Ooh, am I a suspect? Did I murder that man with my skates, that's what you're thinking, right?" Reiju actually seemed excited about the prospect, leaning further out so that most of her upper torso was now hanging over the rail. 

"Of course not," Tashigi reassured her. 

In truth, they couldn't rule anyone out as a suspect at this point but Reiju didn't need to know that. It might affect what she was willing to share, after all. 

"If you must know, there was an incident where I usually practice. The roof caved in," Reiju said with an exaggerated pout. 

"Well, that should be easy to verify." Tashigi nodded. "Now could you describe to me in detail what happened this morning?"

"I could, but you see, I can see the body from here. It's all terribly upsetting. We better pick another spot," Reiju said, casting a furtive glance towards the crime scene. 

She hadn't seemed particularly traumatized before and didn't seem it now, either, but if a small accommodation got her to open up then Tashigi wasn't about to deny her. "Alright."

She trekked through the ankle-deep snow to the gate on the side of the rink and grabbed the handle only to have Reiju lift a hand to stop her. 

"Wait up! No shoes on the ice," she told Tashigi. 

Tashigi blinked at her, confused. "It's too cold to go without."

"Haha! I'm telling you to put on skates!" Reiju sniggered, making a half-hearted effort at hiding her amusement behind her gloved hand. 

That sounded like the opposite of a good idea to Tashigi, not that she even owned a pair. "No thanks."

"What's your size?" Reiju asked, ignoring her reply entirely. 

"My boss would kill me." Tashigi could picture Smoker sitting in the car, impatient and deciding to come to check on what was taking her so long only to find her on her ass in the skating rink. That wasn't a scenario that would end well for anyone. 

"Hmm, the big guy from before? I don't see him around anymore," Reiju said, making a show of peering around.

Tashigi ended up telling Reiju her shoe size, though she made sure not to sound enthusiastic about it. She knew she was being a pushover, something Smoker had scolded her on more than one occasion, but it seemed that today wasn’t the day she grew a spine. Luckily Smoker hadn’t noticed that this problem persisted more when it came to women than men — otherwise Tashigi might have been the one sent to the car.

“Here, you can borrow my spares,” Reiju offered and dug out a pair of skates from her bag. “We’re the same size.”

Tashigi sat down on a bench to pull them on, resigned to her fate. “Do all skaters carry extra skates wherever they go?”

“I don’t think so. I just don’t want any little mishap to keep me from practicing.”

As Tashigi laced the skates, Reiju didn’t take her eyes off her. “Make sure they’re tight enough.”

Having never skated, Tashigi wasn’t sure what counted as “tight enough” and ended up lacing them as tight as they’d go. Maybe that’d protect her ankles from being broken at least. She shuffled forwards awkwardly till she made it to the ice, but didn’t dare to let go of the rail.

"Never skated before?" Reiju asked her.

"I'm more of a sword person," Tashigi mumbled, concentrating on just staying still. The skates felt unnatural and uncomfortable on her feet and she wasn’t looking forward to moving further into the ice.

"Fencing's an Olympic sport!"

"Kendo's not though. Not yet," Tashigi pointed out. She wasn't about to get into whether she thought it should be one, knowing that conversation alone could take hours. 

"Ah, I don't know much about that. You should show me sometime," Reiju suggested. 

"It's not very elegant, not like skating." Well, Reiju’s skating at least. Tashigi knew hers was about to be anything but elegant.

"But you get to hit people, right?" Reiju sounded thrilled at the prospect and Tashigi could respect that. 

"Of course. They do have beginners' classes at my dōjō."

"I think my trainer wouldn't be happy about that but maybe in the future.” Reiju sighed regretfully. “Can I start it as an adult?"

"There is no age limit," Tashigi said. And even if there had been it definitely wasn’t a concern for Reiju who was in great shape.

"Would you be teaching me?" Reiju asked, her tone suggesting that there was more to the statement. 

Tashigi could be dense at times but she hadn't become a police officer for nothing. She could parse clues together given enough time and she was starting to suspect that Reiju was flirting with her. Perhaps they'd been flirting ever since the beginning. She could feel her face heat up. She was flustered enough to let go of the rail, only to lose her balance almost immediately. 

She would've fallen on her ass had Reiju not caught her arm and steadied her. "Careful! Hold on to me."

"I'm no good at this," Tashigi pointed out the obvious, trying to concentrate on anything but her shaky legs. 

Unfortunately, that only left Reiju to focus on. 

"Nonsense, you're doing just fine, we'll have you doing pirouettes by next week," she rambled on, oblivious to Tashigi's internal struggles. 

Tashigi knew the dangers of getting too close to a case, of developing bias because you didn't want to believe the truth. The likelihood of Reiju being somehow involved in the murder was extremely low but that didn't give her a free pass to forget professionalism. _Get a grip!_ she told herself but it didn't work, not when Reiju's face was so close to hers and all of her attention focused on Tashigi. 

"Come on, I'll help you," she urged, gently pulling Tashigi forward with her. 

That, at least, forced her to pay attention to something else than the snowflakes in Reiju's wispy hair and the way the cold weather had turned her cheeks visibly red. 

"How did you do? In the Olympics?" Tashigi asked in an attempt to distract herself. 

"I won, of course."

"I've never met anyone famous before."

Reiju chuckled. "I thought cops dealt with celebrities all the time."

"It happens. I don't usually get those cases though." The high profile ones were always given to people with more experience, people who were less likely to fuck something up. People like Hina or Tsuru.

"Well, if you're interested I could show you my medal," Reiju said with a wink. 

Tashigi blinked, was Reiju inviting her over? And for what reason? Could it be —

"Ah!" Her thoughts were cut off as she stumbled, almost pulling Reiju down with her. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I fall all the time," Reiju said. Tashigi was pretty sure she was only saying that to make her feel better and that sentiment was probably visible on her face since Reiju told her, "c'mon, watch this."

She let go of Tashigi's hands and after waiting a moment to make sure she was able to stand without support she kicked herself into speed. She skated a good distance away before pushing herself into the air, her body rotating effortlessly. She landed on one foot and the momentum kept her going till she reached Tashigi's side again. 

Reiju grinned at her. "You think I never tripped while learning that?"

"That was amazing," Tashigi said, unable to describe what she'd just seen more eloquently. 

Reiju locked eyes with Tashigi. "I think you're pretty amazing too."

Yeah, definitely flirting. Tashigi racked her brain for an appropriate reply but was saved by her phone going off. 

"Oh crap," she muttered before answering. "Yes?"

"What's taking so damn long?" Smoker asked, sounding irate. 

"I'm interviewing her as we speak," Tashigi lied, and before Smoker could ask she added, "and no, it shouldn't take much longer."

"It better not." With that, he hung up on her. 

"Duty calls?" Reiju asked sadly. 

"I'm afraid so, please tell me you've got something useful."

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on whether you'd let me take you out to eat, officer."

"That's against the regulations," Tashigi said. 

"After the case has been solved, then."

"That could take ages."

Reiju tilted her head to the side. "That's not a no."

"It's not a no," Tashigi admitted.


End file.
